Hunted By The Legend
by LightSpirit13
Summary: Two years after the end of Twilight Invasion a new threat rises in the east - an enemy that proves that humans playing around with wild animals can turn out to be more dangerous than expected. Link has to stop this evil and save Hyrule once again, but with nightmares beyond imagination and a traumatized mind, it can be harder than he thinks. Rated T for safety.
1. Unwilling

**A.N.: I will not be adding author's notes to the beginning of every chapter, at least I don't plan to. This is the starting chapter so it's a bit shorter than what I usually write, but the next ones will be longer, at least I hope so :D. If you have something to ask or have ideas, leave a comment and I'll reply to it at the end of the next chapter! I will post a new chapter once in one or two weeks, depending on how much school work I have, but anyway. Aas for the disclaimers, I don't own The Legend of Zelda or the characters, I only own my ideas and OCs.**  
 **Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

 ****Chapter one – Unwilling

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

A young boy's eyes widened in fear at the sound of heavy steps. He tightened his grip on his mother's sleeve as if it would provide more safety, and looked up to her, waiting for her reaction. She seemed so fearless, so strong compared to the little boy. How could she be so calm?

"Mother?"

His voice was a mere sigh amongst his repressed breaths. It was so silent, too silent.

His mother was silent.

Could they be able to hear him if he'd whisper very, very quietly?

He bet they could.

But what would it change? They would find them anyway. No one could ever hide from them. And they always hurt, and they were so silent, and they were scary. Why would they do this? What did they want? He was afraid, and he was confused. He could hear them getting close, sniffing the air for humans, throwing carts and tearing down houses while they were searching, he could hear it all. And they were drawing near, and they would find him and his mother. They always did.

"Mother..?"

She only gripped the pitchfork tighter, her knuckles whitening around it.

The boy was hiding behind his mother, his back pushed against the corner. The air in the room was still, and it was waiting, and waiting, and every second the silence was growing thicker, and he couldn't breathe. With every breath his throat ached and his lungs burned, and his head was dizzy and filled with all the terrors he could imagine. The flickering light of a candle on the wall made the shadows dance around the two, startling the child over and over again. Every time a shadow moved, to him it looked like a black hand, reaching to grab him from the wall and drag him away. He didn't want to go away. He didn't want to leave. He was so scared.

Yet his mother didn't stir a bit. With shaking hands she held the pitchfork, the only weapon she had found in that run-down shed, and covered her fear with a determined frown. She could not let her son see how afraid she truly was, not in a situation like this. She had to show him true bravery, show that not everybody in the village was a coward.

She had to lie into the face of her very own son.

And as an explosion shook the ground and flames reached in from the shattered windows, and a monstrous figure stepped through the blown-up doorway, she could only ask one question. A question that no one dared to ask out loud. And as she thought back to the days when it was peaceful, when the marketplace was crowded and the people were joyful – that all seemed so surreal, so... distant. As if it had never happened. As if the feeling of safety was just a big lie.

But a lie will always break in front of the truth.

"Mother?"

She knew.

As the beast crouched and leapt, she knew her son had noticed her fear. The little boy knew her mother had lied to him. She had lied to him a second before her death – a second before _his_ death, and he would have to leave in the jaws of the enemy, knowing that the one he trusted the most had betrayed him.

And still, from all the things she could have said, and from all the things she could have done, she closed her eyes and asked the question one last time.

"What happened to you?"

* * *

Two years ago the Era of the Twilight Invasion had ended when Midna had broken the Mirror of Twilight and, by doing that, separated the Twilight Realm from the world of light for good. The war had left a permanent mark both on the land of Hyrule and in people's minds, Hyrule Castle being still under repairs after two whole years. Despite most of the population being transformed into spirits for over a year and half of the buildings being destroyed during that time, Hyrule was slowly but surely gaining back the glory of its' bygone days, and with princess Zelda sitting on the throne, there was very little to go wrong.

One could ask any man in Hyrule to tell the tale of how they won the war, and the answer would always be the same: without princess Zelda and the royal army, all of Hyrule would now be lost to the evils of the darkness. They would go on and on about the loyalty of Hyrulean soldiers, about how they never ran from the enemy nor gave up on a fight, yet only very few knew the truth about the real hero of that war. The young man who was chosen by the Goddesses themselves to banish the evil, the hero who would have to journey through the land on his own, without an army on his side.

And now, two years after the three-year war had ended, that particular young man was scarred for life, grieving for the friends he had lost and battling in his nightmares everything he had faced before, without ever getting the respect he deserved. He would still, from time to time, dress up like the hero he once was, take off into the woods and be gone for days, sometimes even weeks. He would just sit down in front of the pedestal of the Master Sword deep in the woods, talk to it as if it could understand him better than anyone else, and on some days, break down crying. And no one knew why he would randomly disappear, no one had even the slightest of an idea, because he never told anyone.

But maybe it was for the best that no one knew. The truth would be too much for the ones closest to him. To them, he would always be the happy-and-helpful Link who, to their knowledge, somehow had helped during the Invasion, not the traumatized and lonely man he had known himself as ever since the war had ended.

"Lii-iiink!"

The yell of an adolescent boy echoed in the ruins of the Temple of Time, breaking the soothing silence. Link wiped the tears from his face and let out a relieved sigh – Colin. The boy would be fifteen soon, and yet he was still adoring Link. He had a reason and Link knew that, but he was not so sure of what it was anymore. Colin never told him, and Link never asked, much how Link never told the boy why he spent most of his days in the woods and he had never questioned it. Somehow the young boy still knew when it was time for Link to come home, and always came to wait at the entrance of the ruins. Sometimes he would have to wait for hours, and he knew that Link needed his time alone, but in the end the man would always emerge behind the walls of the pedestal room and greet him with a wave.

And Link knew he could always count on Colin to show up, just like he did right now. The man let his gaze swipe over the shining blade of the sword in the pedestal once more, before standing up and walking the short distance over to the boy. It warmed his soul to see Colin's blue eyes light up at the sight of his green tunic, and a second after the boy was already leaping to hug him.

"It's so good to see you again!" he mumbled against Link's shoulder while holding the hero in the hug as long as he could. Link laughed, for the first time in two weeks, and returned the greeting with a big smile. He knew Colin had noticed his reddened eyes, but for the sake of the boy, he had to at least pretend that he was alright.

As Colin let go of the older one, he had a troubled look in his eyes.

"I hope I didn't come too early this time, but the thing is... Look, yesterday a family came to the village early in the morning and told us they were refugees coming from a far away town. We... we tried to ask them what had happened, but they refused to tell us." the boy explained hastily. Link immediately noted that there was something he was clearly unwilling to tell. The man lifted a brow.

"What do you need me for, then?"

Colin avoided eye contact as he spoke, "Umh, we need more men to build a part-time house for the family, and I thought that it would be good if you'd come and-"

"Colin." Link interrupted bluntly, but flashed a warm yet playful smile at the boy, "Just tell the truth, okay?"

Colin stared at him for a few seconds, contemplating whether it would be good to drag Link back into the problems of Hyrule all over again. With a sigh, he decided to just get over with it now as he could say it straight to his face, and, well, Link still had the option of running back into the woods if he would not like the news.

"The family told us that they were looking for a specific young man – that they were told to find him and tell him about the attacks to their town. We asked them to describe this said man, and well, they pretty much perfectly described you."

Colin held his breath for a while before continuing; "Link, apparently there's a new threat rising in the east, and someone there knows you and your achievements and needs your help."

It took a while for Link to be able to answer in any way. He was partly shocked and partly terrified. Shocked, because Hyrule could be in danger and as the Goddesses had told him, he was destined to save the kingdom. Terrified, because he would most likely have to live his worst nightmares all over again. The fear of losing someone he cared for was strong enough to send shivers into every corner of his body. But he had to hide his fears now as the world needed him again. He would have to forget his well-being and focus on that of the innocent people in the way of the new evil. He would have to carry the burden he was born to take care of, and he knew that very well.

"Alright then." he sighed, "Let's hurry to the village."

"Are you sure?" Colin hesitated, gazing his idol with worried eyes. "I mean, you've been through a lot and-"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Trust me." the hero smiled assuringly at the boy, beckoning him to follow. He stole a quick glance at the path leading up to the Master Sword, wishing that he would not have to draw it the second time, that he would do just fine with the old steel sword he carried with him. Still, something in his gut told him that he would need to do that. He furrowed his brow before turning and catching up with Colin. He had the feeling that he would never have the strength to pull that sword from the stone ever again.


	2. Missed Opportunities

Chapter two – Missed Opportunities

Though Link had been away from the village and any human contact for only two weeks, to him the transition from the serenity of the forest into the bustle of Ordon Village felt overwhelming – and Ordon had always been described as a calm, small town. How could he had been able to live here before? The noises were awakening the anxiety that had coiled tight around his heart like a black snake.

If he was more willing to run than stay in his home town that had once been so dear to him, how could he save the world? He doubted he could.

It felt like he had stood frozen at the end of the path for at least an hour, glaring at the people like a scared animal. The people he had once called his family, but who seemed so distant, so untrustworthy now. And he had this devastating feeling of loneliness inside him, pulling him down every time he dared to look at them laughing and joking around, and he somehow knew he could never be part of it anymore. Why, the man couldn't tell for sure, but he had his suspicions. He knew he had changed.

To pull the hero out of his thoughts, Colin, who had stood a few feet ahead of him, waved his hand in front of Link's face. "Link? Dare to come back to reality now?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his tone and a small grin on his lips. However, as the man's gaze met the boy's, his grin faded and was replaced by a frown of worry, for there was pain behind those blue eyes. Although Link forced a smile on his face half a second later, Colin was still able to catch it, and as Link realized that he wanted to hide and never return.

Nevertheless, Colin didn't ask – he never did. A wave of relief swept over him and flushed away a chunk of the weight on his shoulders. The boy must not know.

"You need to meet the refugees, Link, remember?" Colin carefully reminded, "They're over at the mayor's house."

Mayor. Not one of the villagers had ever called Bo by his title.

Link was quiet for another second before nodding, and started striding towards the big, wooden house on the other side of the village. However, before he could go any further than a few steps, Colin grabbed his wrist and looked him dead in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

The hero was taken aback by Colin's seriousness, and he took a second too long to answer.

"Link, look, I know what you've been thro-"

"No."

Now it was Colin's turn to be surprised.

"What?"

"No, you don't." All emotion had drained from Link's eyes. The boy had never seen him like that. It made his insides wheel around and his mind dizzy; what was wrong with Link?

Without another word, the green-garbed man pulled his wrist free and turned on his heels, and Colin was left standing with an open mouth and aching head.

* * *

Blank faces sat around the wide oak table in the main room of Bo's house. Silence had fallen over the sloughing figures, and Link's mouth was dry, and his head was aching from all the information he had been told a minute earlier. Huge beasts from the east, attacking innocents and destroying villages. Link gazed forward in more or less deep thought, squeezing his hand into a fist under the table. He could feel Bo's worrying glances at his back. He had been through a lot, yes, but taking out a pack of some beasts wouldn't be an overwhelming task, would it? After all, he had saved Hyrule from basically every evil before, and a few freaks of nature were nowhere near a match to those he had encountered.

Inhaling audibly, he requested the refugee couple to tell more about the beasts. The man – he had the looks and build of a former soldier, black hair and beard, and wise eyes – cleared his throat, and began to speak: "Their fur was thick and dirty, no man could tell the true colour... And their eyes..." his voice was deep and had a tone of fear, "Boy, were they frightening! Yellow, pale like the full moon in the fall! And jaws full of sharp teeth, stained with blood..." he paused and let out a sorrowful, exhausted sigh. His wife gently stroke his shoulder, casting an understanding look at him. _It'll be all right_ , her eyes said. Link had seen that look too many times.

"Do you happen to know where they came from? Their origins, habitats, anything?" Link asked carefully, taking out his notebook and writing down the information he already knew.

The husband shook his head without lifting his gaze from the floor. "No, nothing. In one day they had destroyed our village, and the other they were gone. There was no one left for us to ask more."

The hero frowned, pressing down the pencil and almost tearing the page. _No wild animal behaves that way. They had been ordered to attack... or someone's been messing with the wildlife._ He scratched his chin. _Wouldn't be anything new._

After scribbling down the needed notes, he nodded more to himself than the refugees, and stood up. "I will look into this situation. Where did you say the village was again?"

The couple stood up with Link, their faces lighting up with hope. "Thank you, Mr. Link! It's in the eastern Gerudo Desert, almost on the border of Hyrule. Thank you once more, take care of those beasts!" they both exclaimed at the same time, and Link was forced to smile. "I'll leave at dawn."

His smile, however, was wiped off as soon as he closed the massive oak doors behind him and headed towards the direction of his cosy house. The black snake tightened its choking grip around his heart and made him clutch his chest with his hand. Why did he promise to take care of the problem? He couldn't do it, he knew he couldn't. The hero in him was long gone by now, and his arms were too short to pull it back. Then why was he still trying to be heroic? He had no reason. He had been destined to save the kingdom from evil, and that he had accomplished already. The goddesses didn't look upon him with hopeful eyes any more, did they? He had finished what they had started. It was meant to be over now, it was meant to be peaceful – peace in the soul of every living thing. So the goddesses had told him, and they would not lie, right?

He rubbed his temples with the knuckle of his thumb and let out a groan. Every task he was given felt overwhelming, but he had to do something to help even if he didn't have the energy or motivation to do so. He was infuriated by the endless empathy and kindness planted inside him, and he directed his anger and exhaustion towards the goddesses as he cursed them under his breath.

As he strode through the idyllic village only a few familiar faces came and talked to him, and he was unsure if he preferred it that way or not. Ilia, his childhood best friend, chimed at him something about a few goats going into labour in the barn, and asked if he wanted to come and watch new life being born. Link merely shook his head with a dull and lifeless smile, reasoning that he was tired and needed rest before he'd be leaving again the next morning, and the girl told him that he needn't be apologizing for such. However, the hero caught a glimpse of uneasiness in her eyes as she turned to leave. Even she had noticed. Every villager he had met in the last hour had been worried about him as soon as he had started talking – he was causing the whole village of Ordon to descend into a gloomy mood. A sudden wave of anxiety swept over him as he realized that he had to leave.

Stopping next to Sera's Sundries, he let his gaze run from house to house, from the small pond to the far end of the village where the gates of Ordon Ranch stood tall. He knew very well that this may have been the last time he would see his home in a long time. So he took in every detail, every blade of grass, every stone and every little bird and butterfly, and let it take root in his memory. He wanted to remember the lively and cheerful village as it was before he had left and before all the pain and suffering had changed him, when he had been able to call it home. Before times like these when the world was cruel and when even the dearest of places could become dead to one.

* * *

The next sunrise was the hardest Link had ever faced. Not because he had to leave behind the people he loved – or at least had loved – but because of the grief and terror in their eyes if he ever came back; if saving Hyrule once had the power to flip his personality, what kind of horrors would saving it the second time in a row do? He was frightened by the idea that by his return, none of the villagers who had welcomed him today would recognize him any more.

But why would he care, as he felt to be a part of those people no more anyway?

He shook his head. He'd have to get rid of those thoughts and concentrate on more important matters, like riding to Hyrule.

He hurried down the ladder from the small floor his bed was in and onto the main room, grabbing the pot which was hanging over the fireplace and scooping some of the traditional pumpkin soup into a bowl. It was still quite dark both outside and in Link's house, so he lit the lantern hanging low from ceiling to get some light, and then set himself on the bench in front of his bowl. There, he took a moment to solely appreciate the deliciousness that was the soup.

A sigh.

He would miss it once he'd be gone. Maybe he could return here after all?

A slight frown – that wasn't very likely.

He gulped down the rest of his breakfast quickly. He wasn't willing to think about it now.

As he proceeded to clean up his small kitchen and then pack up his things, his pointy Hylian ears picked a sound coming from his yard – footsteps. Lighter ones, which were audible just because of the comer's shoes brushed against the patches of sand, and much heavier ones, which could not be mistaken: hooves.

Link sneaked to the door and peeked through the window only to see his trusted flaxen mare, and who else than Ilia holding her by the left rein, guiding the mare to her usual place. But she needed no guidance as she knew the place by her heart, stopping by the address pole and whinnying shortly. She wanted her master.

Link saw Ilia open her mouth and lifting her hand to stroke Epona's strong neck, trying to calm down the mare.

And she did calm down.

But Link didn't understand. He didn't understand at all.

Why would she do that?

After making her mad countless of times, after letting her be taken by monsters, after leaving her again with no explanation nor reason to selfishly trying to clean his head in the woods, how could she still care? After lying to her face the day before, after letting her down once more, how could she still trust him?

 _Still, after all these years..._

 _You still have faith in me.._

 _I don't deserve you._

Reluctantly, the girl let go of the horse and stepped away. Link could see her swiping the tears off her face, and mouthing the words he could recognize in any possible language. He had heard them before, over two years ago, seconds before she was taken away from him, before they all were taken from him. Simple, yet powerful they were, and held so much meaning it was unbearable to hear them again. And for a moment his hand rested on the doorknob, fingers tightening around it, and he was ready to push it open and run and swoop her into his arms, but it was only for a moment.

He loosened his grip on the doorknob, but still held onto it as he squatted down and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. A frown grew onto his face, his weary gaze hit the floor, and he just wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and shout and let it all out, but he held it back just as he had been doing for so long, for too long. He didn't want to scare her – the girl or the mare. He didn't want to show them the wreck he had become.

He didn't want them to see, though he knew they already had.

But it had been a mere glance – she could easily forget it, right? She could forget the darkness, the fear, the hopelessness she had witnessed. She could let go of the hollow shell of a hero he was and remember the joyful and kind ranch hand she so loved. He wanted her to cherish that ancient memory of the times when they were both just kids. He knew she could do that. She would go back and memorize him as he had been for so long, long ago. She could do that.

She could forget him.

She would.

He forced himself to swallow all the hard feelings. _It will be okay._ A lie. _It will all end well. I will come back. I will.._ Another. And another. But they somehow made him feel better, comforted him. Created a little spark of hope, though it was soon drowned. _...Will I?_

As her footsteps slowly faded away he lifted himself up and reached for the doorknob again, this time twisting it with much effort. He shut his eyes for only a moment. If only he had done that a few minutes earlier...

The door opened with a quiet creak, and immediately he was greeted with a gentle whinny. The corners of his mouth twitched – it was the most alike a smile he was able to do, and partly, he was surprised by the emotion. It felt unfamiliar, wrong even. Was that how he had felt years prior?

He descended the wooden ladder, but remained standing at the base of it, hand lingering on one rung. He was afraid to lift his gaze and look at Epona, as if the mare would judge him, or see the illness that scarred his mind. What if she wouldn't accept him as who he was? What if she wouldn't recognise him? What if her eyes would ask him, demand to know who he was? He wouldn't be able to answer. He didn't know who he was. In fact, he hadn't known that for a very long time. It almost felt like forever.

But as the mare took a step at his direction, he knew he had been wrong, and as she nudged his chest with her snout, his heart felt like bursting. Yet his thoughts were a mess.

He opened his mouth to speak, but out came only a faint, broken breath. In her soft brown eyes he saw something he had not seen in ages; the genuine and unconditional love of someone who, despite how far down you had fallen, would still be there to pull you back up. Someone who, even after all the weeks, months, and years, would still be there to welcome you home with open arms.

That gaze, as warm and gentle as it was, was enough to break Link. He wrapped his arms around her strong neck, letting his trembling legs fail under his weight. He hid his face into her thick mane, taking in the scent he had known since he was a young child, memorizing it though he would never leave her again. Not in this lifetime.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and wetted the mare's neck, his knuckles whitened from the sheer force with which he was holding on to her, but she didn't mind. Instead, she pressed her head against his back and let out a soft nicker – it almost sounded understanding.

Link held on tighter.

"I'm.."

"I'm sorry."

His voice was a mere whisper, broken.

"But we have to go."

"We really do."

It was like he was reassuring himself, rather than talking to Epona.

"I..."

He took a deep breath, backing away from the hug, but letting his palm rest on the mare's cheek.

"Let's go."

The mare turned her ears forward and nudged his hand, then excitedly throwing her head. His lips twitched the second time as he wiped away the tears. _Maybe... Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?_

His legs still weak and mind a mess he heaved himself to the saddle, took the reins and pointed Epona the direction. The mare seemed to be more excited than he was, though she could still sense his uneasiness and occasionally turned to look at her master, who then smiled at her as to say that everything was all right. It was nothing but a reflex, something Link had mastered during the years, something to cover up the fear and anxiety, though he could not fool the mare and he knew it. She had seen into his eyes, and she would remember.

Unlike Ilia. Ilia would not remember, Link was sure of it. Ilia had not seen him like this, she had not seen the real him. And never would.

At that moment, as the trees embraced the two, if Link had just turned and looked back, his mind could have changed. If only had he looked back, he would have seen the girl standing in the clearing. He would have seen her brown hair and her green eyes, and the tears on her cheeks.

He would have seen her mouth the words that held so much meaning to him.

But he didn't.

"Just come home safely."

He never did.


	3. Threat From Inside

Chapter three – Threat From Inside

Faron Woods was calm. Brown and yellow finches were chirping and bouncing about on the ground looking for seeds, while a blackbird sang a vivid melody up in the trees. A family of squirrels hid behind the tall grass as Epona trotted by with a relaxed stride, glancing around more excitedly than ever. Rays of the midday sun perked through the intertwined branches of the trees and danced on the mare's flaxen mane, giving her a golden glow. From time to time, the mare stopped to have a drink from the small stream that flowed alongside the path, only rarely taking a curve to the left and disappearing into the woods, just to return to the travellers a moment after.

Link seemed to have relaxed just enough to enjoy the nature the best he could, but instead of viewing the surrounding fauna with glimmering eyes as usual, his eyes stayed dull and lifeless. The sky blue gaze he once had had faded into a greyish one, his face pale and emotionless. The forest didn't seem to react differently to his presence anymore, even the animals ran off if Link got too close, just like they would if it would've been a normal traveller.

During the Twilight Invasion every flora and fauna, every spirit of every province of Hyrule had pleaded for his aid. The light spirits had each spoken to him, and he had felt each of them through the trees, the rocks, and the rivers. Now there was nothing of the sort.

It almost felt like Faron didn't recognise him anymore.

Could it be that the goddesses had finally turned their backs at him, now that he had fulfilled his duties? Could it be that he was now considered a normal Hylian, completely useless to the gods? Link quickly glanced at the triforce on the back of his left hand, oddly relieved to still find it there. However, it did look somehow... Faded.

One thing he was sure of; the goddesses weren't there to have his back as they had been for basically his whole life. Most likely they wouldn't proudly look down at him anymore, but treat him as a lesser being. This thought got him to frown slightly, just to get startled by his own emotions right afterwards. Had he considered himself to be something more this whole time? No, it couldn't be. He had always been humble, and kind, and helpful – something the goddesses rarely were. He must've been just imagining. Maybe the woods just felt oddly silent because he was a changed man – and not towards the better. Maybe that was why the forest seemed to be so passive towards him; because he was so passive towards it. That must have been the reason. He still had his triforce, and the spirit of a hero, even if it was hidden deep within his soul. Yes, that surely was the reason. It must've been.

Link pushed the complicated thoughts away as he started growing anxious, and focused on the journey ahead. That, however, didn't help with the creeping anxiety, as he was continuously reminded of his upcoming challenges by the past ones all around him. Even this very forest had been a deadly trap once, being covered in the shroud of twilight over three years ago, and he had been the only one able to free it.

Well, not the only one, he had had a companion that time... But he'd rather not think about it, since those memories always got him in tears. He almost let himself miss those times until he remembered all the pain and suffering, death, that had surrounded him during the war. It all had had a greater impact on him than he ever could've imagined. The impact hadn't been a good one.

* * *

As Link and Epona reached the edge of the forest, the sun had already started to hide itself behind the horizon, painting the sky with thousands of shades of red, purple, and yellow. The blackbirds were singing their last choruses and the forest had quieted down, descending into the calm of twilight.

Hyrule was huge.

Link was able to recall the sheer size of the land only now, as the vast grass fields of central Hyrule stretched out in front of him for miles and again miles on end. And this particular one was only the southernmost region, simply called the Southern Hyrule Field, or Faron Field by some as it was located in the northern Faron province. Each of the four main fields was geographically different from each other, this one consisting mostly of yellow, dried out grass, a few pools of water, and sparsely placed trees, being an ideal habitat for bigger animals. And that was exactly why Link was greatly cautious when riding Epona there – large felines were native to the area, and wouldn't mind a horse for a meal.

The feeling of an adventure kept returning every time Link set a foot out of the woods and onto the field. It was the very same feeling he had had when he first saw the fields expand in front of him years ago. As if the whole world had opened up and was awaiting for him.

Only this time, the world seemed smaller.

He asked Epona to move faster, and the mare was more than glad to pick up the speed. With an ever growing stride she flew along the old dirt road like an arrow, leaving people passing by to wonder how could a cold blooded horse move so fast.

To Link she felt slower than before, but it might have been just the lack of exercise. Nevertheless, for a moment, he was taken into a nostalgic state of ecstasy as he pressed himself closer to the mare's neck and let her have full reins.

After a few minutes Epona started to slow down, and at first Link thought nothing of it as the horse had a mind of her own. It was only after she had slid to a complete halt when he started to wonder. The mare was tense, jerking on the loose reins and nervously sidestepping on the road. Link leaned to the side and looked into her eyes, only to see fear and uneasiness in them – something Epona rarely expressed. She had grown accustomed to every foe Link had encountered with her, and would only show anger towards them.

So why was she acting up like that?

Link tried to look around and see if anything was lurking around, but found nothing.

A strong gust of wind blew over the fields and send shivers up Link's spine. A crow took off from the nearby tree, causing Epona to let out a sharp snort and back away with a spin.

At this point Link was growing nervous himself, desperately trying to soothe his companion, but before he could find any reason for her nervousness the situation was already over.

The mare settled down in mere seconds and continued to trot forward like nothing had happened.

A frown grew on Link's face; Epona had never behaved this way before, not without a proper threat. Now, there had been nothing out of ordinary near by, not even the feel of being watched which often was present when the mare wasn't herself.

He didn't like it when unexplainable things happened, it never meant good.

The snake tightened its grip.

Link needed rest.

The journey continued without breaks though, since Link had to hurry to the castle. The princess would know what was going on, at least he hoped so. If that wasn't the case, he would have to travel across Hyrule once more in search of help and answers. Or he would have to take care of those beasts in the east all by himself.

Instead of taking his usual route and crossing the Great Bridge of Hylia, he decided to go through the southern pathway even though taking shortcuts, for some reason, made him shift nervously on the saddle. It was the idea of reaching Castle Town faster that made him anxious, the idea of having to face the constant stream of Hyruleans and Hylians who would glance at him without knowing how close to death they all were a few years ago. None of them had even the slightest idea of what hell he had gone through to ensure their safety by risking his.

But he didn't want the fame.

He would just be portrayed and idolized as a glorious and victorious god-like figure, and none would bother to bat an eye to the horrendous things being a lone hero did to an innocent mind.

He didn't want any of that. He didn't want anyone to think that being a hero was as pictured in fairy tales. He didn't want any other kid to go through what he had.

Link groaned. Hell, there still was a tiny bit of the former humbleness inside him, after all.

Maybe it was for the better. If only he could just fully go back to his former self.

* * *

The night had spread its cloak over the two as they finally reached the entrance to Castle Town. The sky was clear and the stars kept watch, illuminating the land with their cold, distant light. Link wondered if they ever felt lonely.

He felt the pressure of the moonless night weighing him down, slumping his shoulders, and it was hard to breathe. He shivered, but whether it was from the chill breeze or something else was unknown. Epona turned her head and cast a worrying glance at him, slowing down the pace. Link was once again forced to smile, to reassure he was okay. And once again, the mare knew better.

Once they had reached the top of the stone yard Link dismounted and led the mare to the nearest empty shelter, then proceeding across the wooden bridge and through the giant oak doors into the bustling town.

A spark of anxiety lit up inside of him.

He tried to speed through the marketplace as fast as he could, eyes wandering, casting scared glares at the passer-bys. Even though it was late night, the streets were still full of people carrying out their last tasks for the day – unfortunately for Link, for the most it meant shopping for the next day's meal.

Someone dropped a glass bottle behind him, which caused him to spun around rapidly and bump into the person in front of him. He inhaled deeply, stuttering his apologies and almost running away from the situation. His head felt like bursting, and he was absolutely sure his lungs didn't work anymore. Every glance from another person sent his mind flying, thinking, dreading, every greeting made him want to hide inside his skin, to collapse on the floor. His breath was stuck in his throat, his head was dizzy.

 _Why are they looking at me?_

He took two fragmented breaths as if it would help him.

 _What do they want from me?_

He swore to the goddesses that every person walking past him towered above him, their dark eyes scorning him, burning him, like the fire of Death Mountain.

 _What have I done to them?_

No, he hadn't done anything wrong. He was the hero. The one who had saved them.

 _Have I betrayed them?_

Had he? What if he had?

How would they know?

 _I have betrayed them._

He gasped for air.

 _How... How have I betrayed them?_

His legs were working automatically by now, as his mind wasn't controlling his numb muscles anymore.

He felt someone watching, right behind him. It was right behind.

It was.

Link didn't know what was. He didn't want to know.

But he felt it.

He felt its icy fingers wrapping around his neck, choking him, smothering him under the paralysing blanket of pure horror. He felt it force a burning hot spear into his back, and push, and push again until it had pierced him clear through, and in his mind he screamed in agony.

 _I have betrayed... them?_

Who are they?

Why did it do that?

He glanced around wildly, searching for something that wasn't there, but his eyes couldn't focus. They were dull, and they were cloudy.

Like those of a dead one.

 _Who have I betrayed?_

But he already knew the answer.

The world around him blurred out, he didn't know where to go, he was lost.

How would it feel to be imprisoned in one's own mind?

How would it feel to be blessed, yet feel cursed?

How would it feel to fail?

 _How?_

The stone floor came for him without a warning.

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning when Link finally came to, and the feeling of dread still hadn't left him. It was like an ache that pulsed through his whole body, and he just wanted to run away. From what, he wasn't sure, but out there was something that wanted to hunt him down. He could feel it in his spinal cord; those tiny but alarming vibrations and shivers that continued to bother him. He was becoming conscious of them again after months of successfully ignoring them, and that made his throat dry. Were they getting stronger?

And now he was also very, very puzzled. He had been awake for a while, but despite stealing glances at his surroundings he couldn't recall where he was. Everything around him was either dull yellow or dirty white, and seemed unfamiliar as ever, but still he had that weird, unexplainable feeling in his gut. He narrowed his eyes and sat up on the bed he had been lying on. He was almost certain he had been there before, and he knew he would remember if it had been an important place.

Suddenly it hit him – it was the doctor's office, of course! The oddly coloured walls, the partitions made of fabric, and the bed that had seen better days. How couldn't he realise it at first? Then again, he had been away in the woods for quite some time... No wonder that details were blurry to him.

He stood up to leave, but was instantly brought back on the bed by a sudden shot of pain on his left temple. His hand flew to the spot, as if covering it with his palm would be of any help. An unintended groan escaped his mouth. Had he hurt his head somewhere?

Oh yes, when he had fallen over last night while running from the... The...

Link's whole body shivered.

Just as he had been taught himself to do, he pushed his wreck of a mind aside and got up, this time slower and careful to not worsen his headache more, and headed for the door.

However, a hand already on the doorknob, he was stopped by a hoarse voice; "Hey, young man, where do you think you're going?"

Link turned around to see no one else but the doctor himself. He was an old, stooped man, with white bush of a hair starting halfway down his head as the top of it was bald, and large ears. His nose resembled more of a crow's perch than a part of a human body, and on it sat glasses which would pass as the bottom of a booze bottle for both their diameter and thickness. Sometimes Link wondered how he was still up and kicking, but most of the time the doctor just made him uncomfortable.

Before the former hero could answer, the old man firmly stated; "You are in no condition to leave the bed yet! I was asked to take care of you until you'd get better, and that I will do."

Link was a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst, and he felt the anxiety creep closer to the surface, but he forced it back down. There was no way he would let the doctor see.

"Doctor, I'm..."

"No arguments, young man. You're staying in bed, end of discussion."

Link sighed in defeat.

"Fine.. But can you at least tell me, who brought me here?"

The doctor nodded stiffly, "An older lady brought you in around midnight. She had found you unconscious on the central plaza, said you hadn't looked so good. Got her friends to help carry you here."

The green-cladded man gave a slight nod, immediately sinking in his thoughts. His suffocated humbleness took over surprisingly quickly as the urge to find and thank his helpers grew, but he restrained from leaving. He didn't want to anger the doctor, as he had helped him many times before, and in the end, he was sure he could need his skills in the future also. The future didn't seem that bright after all.

The doctor soon left to buy ingredients, and Link was left alone. Instead of slipping out of the door which he could've easily done, he returned to the bed and laid down. Only now, as he could finally relax, he realised how tired he actually was – and it had been only a day and a half since he had left the Sacred Grove, the only place he could call home anymore, and even that just barely.

A day and a half.

And yet it felt like a week to him. He hadn't even fought anything yet.

Anything but his own, inner demons.

He had started to doubt he could ever get rid of them. Every time he had thought that he had finally slain them out of existence, they came back stronger, wiser than ever. And every time they came back, he wished with all his heart they would go away.

But what could a shattered heart do, aside from a wish?

They were feeding on his despair and empty wishes, munching on his biggest fears and darkest secrets, gnawing away his sanity. And being alone in times like these was – well, let's just say he preferred to not be alone in times like these. He feared they would take over some day.

How could such a pathetic shell of a human save Hyrule, if he couldn't even save himself?

He shut his eyes tight and tried to imagine what the people who were once around him would say. Sometimes, it would help and make him feel better, but usually it only hurt more. Nevertheless, it was worth a try. What did he have to lose anyway?

 _"I will always cheer you on, wherever you are. I love you, Link, don't you ever forget that!"_

 _And yet you let me go every time, even if you saw I was breaking. I still love you, mother. Even if I don't show it._

 _"I might not be the best when it comes to emotional support, but... You can always count on me. I'll always have your back, Link."_

 _But you were never there to drag me back to life after the hundreds of times I was brought down by the enemy's blow. I'm not blaming you, though, Rusl. I know you couldn't always have my back, despite what you promised._

 _"Link, you're my hero. One day, I want to be as brave and strong as you are!"_

 _Colin.._

 _Were._

 _As I were._

 _I don't want you to ever have to go through the hell and torture I did. It ruins the soul, Colin._

 _I will forever protect you from that pain._

 _"Link... I don't care if it'll be the same you who comes back... But can you at least promise me this?"_

Link didn't realise he shook his head. No he couldn't. Promises always hurt. Especially the ones that were left hollow, meaningless. He had made mistakes he no longer wished to make.

He didn't want to hurt the ones he loved.

Not any more.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a long while, doing his best to breathe steadily. At times, even that felt to be an overwhelming task.

It wasn't until the thought of a friend long gone appeared into his head when he closed his eyes again, only this time, he felt almost peaceful. Maybe that was all it needed? Maybe all he needed was the thought of someone who Link knew had never left him when he needed them the most, who had always been there by his side. Someone who, despite leaving this world behind, never had left his broken excuse of a heart.

Someone who had patched Link up when he had almost been torn to pieces, someone who had dragged him to dry land when he had been drowning.

Someone who, despite all the hardships, never looked at him differently.

But that someone was but a mere shadow of a memory, a ghost, to Link.

And maybe, it was better that way.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, and he drifted asleep.

And they never stopped gnawing.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was more of a filler since I didn't want to rush the events, but nevertheless an important one.**

 **eyeore1994 - Thank you for the positive feedback! I'm so glad my story had similar effect on you as it had on me when I was writing it! That is always my goal when writing stuff, haha :D**


End file.
